


[Podfic] moving target

by ZoeBug



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Canon Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, juno's sharpshooting, my fav of the author's tags: "just 1.8k of loss.jpeg", written post s2 but not a spoiler for the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of wastrelwoods' "moving target"-Juno's got good eyes. Sharp eyes.





	[Podfic] moving target

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [moving target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482885) by [wastrelwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods). 



> We are all love Juno Steel.

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ootkd958ba72b48/%5BTPP%5D_moving_target.mp3)

 **Length**  - 00:14:53

* * *

 Music credit: Acoustic rendition of ["Ain't it Fun" by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJ3rM-ozNiY)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482885)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
